Passo a Passo
by missguidedLight
Summary: Pequenos momentos na construção da história de caras que se amam. - Universo Alternativo. Coleção de drabbles para o 30cookies. Tema do capítulo três: inverno.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à respectiva editora que publica a Shounen Jump, isso aqui é só diversão sem perspectiva de lucro.

Pequena coleção de drabbles SaiNaru inspirada numa das histórias de outra coleção de drabbles: **Laranja Lima**, da Bianca Caroline. Essa primeira é pra ela.

Pro 30cookies, com o tema _mãos_.

* * *

**I - onde está gravada a história**

* * *

O primeiro encontro de Sai e Naruto aconteceu no restaurante favorito do loiro – um estabelecimento tradicional de lamen logo na esquina da rua onde trabalhava. A atmosfera entre eles era composta de um misto de estranheza, não-encaixe e ai-Senhor-onde-está-o-assunto até que, numa tentativa honrosa de quebrar o gelo, Sai disse:

- Sabe, há umas semanas eu estava lendo alguns livros sobre quiromancia.

-Qui-o-quê?

- Leitura das linhas das mãos.

O resto do tempo foi passado numa consulta às linhas da mão de Naruto, que demonstrou inesperado interesse pelo assunto.

Sai ainda se lembrava de muita coisa sobre a linha da vida e as linhas secundárias, o que foi o suficiente para impressionar Naruto e até fazê-lo rir em alguns momentos, porém precisou improvisar quando foi feita a seguinte pergunta:

- Não tem uma linha que é do amor ou coisa do tipo?

- ... É, tem sim.

Precisou tirar da cartola algumas coisas obscuras e enrolar um pouco, mas conseguiu relacionar com sucesso quase metade da "previsão" à situação deles naquele momento. Sentiu-se recompensado quando Naruto, depois de se concentrar um pouco no que havia sido dito, fez a conexão e disse "oh" baixinho.

Não foi o suficiente para descobrir se o loiro tinha acreditado que o encontro deles estava escrito nas linhas do destino ou não, mas pelo menos Sai teve o prazer de passar o resto da ocasião de mãos dadas com ele.

Já era um bom começo.

* * *

**N/A: **É mais ou menos um universo alternativo da SaiNaru da Bianca, porque não sei se ela planejava fazer uma continuação, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à respectiva editora que publica a Shounen Jump, isso aqui é só diversão sem perspectiva de lucro.

Pequena coleção de drabbles SaiNaru inspirada numa das histórias de outra coleção de drabbles: **Laranja Lima**, da Bianca Caroline.

Pro 30cookies, com o tema _legumes_.

* * *

**II - (talvez) pra casar**

* * *

Desde o primeiro encontro, Naruto desconfiava que seu cliente mais assíduo (da loteria, que fique bem claro) queria algo com ele. Não era o aluno mais brilhante da classe quando o assunto eram relacionamentos e sempre fora meio lento para perceber qualquer "dica" nessa direção, mas dessa vez, ele achava que estava na pista certa.

Porém, só notou que as intenções de Sai eram as mais sérias possívels quando ele o chamou para almoçar ("Pode deixar que eu faço a comida", ele dissera) e levou um _bentô_ com sua receita favorita de lamen e legumes.

Pela primeira vez, a palavra "casamento" passou pela mente de Naruto.

- Como você descobriu que era meu prato favorito? – indagou entre um bocado e outro, enquanto comiam na praça mais próxima à loteria. Sai também levara seu próprio _bentô_, com a mesma combinação de legumes, mas com acompanhamento de arroz e molho em vez de lamen.

- Decorei a receita depois de ver você pedindo a terceira tigela de macarrão quando saímos anteontem. – foi a resposta simples. Era a primeira vez desde os tempos de colégio que alguém admitia ter prestado atenção em algo sobre Naruto.

Será que era muito cedo para comprar as alianças?

* * *

**N/A: **Essa segunda também é pra Bianca porque ela acaba de me dar coragem pra postar sem antes mandar um post pro 30cookies (comunidade que aparentemente está morta or something).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à respectiva editora que publica a Shounen Jump, isso aqui é só diversão sem perspectiva de lucro.

Pequena coleção de drabbles SaiNaru inspirada numa das histórias de outra coleção de drabbles: **Laranja Lima**, da Bianca Caroline.

Pro 30cookies, com o tema _inverno_.

Capítulo não betado, então desculpem os erros.

* * *

**III - a estação poderia ser pior**

* * *

Naruto nunca foi muito fã dos meses de inverno. Os primeiros dias eram até um pouco divertidos, com as cores do pôr do sol ficando cada vez mais fantásticas e a respiração ganhando forma ao entrar em contato com o ar frio. Mas não demorava muito para o jogo de "vamos soltar fumaça pela boca e fingir que somos dragões!" perder a graça e a irritação com o clima frio se estabelecer.

Por isso quando acordou em plena manhã de sábado, a contragosto, para ir ao banheiro – Naruto achava injusto que as necessidades fisiológicas não pudessem ser desligadas à noite e só religadas após as onze da manhã ou depois, em algum horário _decente_ –, simplesmente rolou para o outro lado da cama, não querendo se levantar.

Por um momento, Naruto permaneceu deitado, a cabeça escondida debaixo da  
montanha de cobertores. Ah, a cama quentinha...

Então, ele franziu a testa e entreabriu os olhos. Havia algo de errado naquela cena. Aquele lado da cama não deveria estar ocupado...?

Um pequeno flashback da noite de sexta passou por sua mente confusa, o fazendo lembrar que Sai tinha vindo passar a noite em seu apartamento, já que o apartamento dele era bem mais longe do cinema e o horário dos transportes públicos já tinha acabado.

O loiro se levantou com um sobressalto, quase batendo a cabeça na quina do criado-mudo. Ainda sentado na cama, olhou em volta do quarto – nenhum sinal de Sai. Olhou também debaixo da cama, só por precaução.

Debaixo da cama se encontravam o sapato preto e a blusa de frio que Sai usara na noite anterior, o que significava que pelo menos dentro do apartamento ele ainda devia estar, se não fosse completamente maluco.

Esfregando os olhos, Naruto puxou seu par de pantufas de debaixo da cama. Aproveitou também e puxou a blusa de Sai, vestindo-a após algumas sacudidelas – não estava enxergando sua própria blusa de frio na bagunça do quarto, e era uma solução melhor do que ir para o banheiro enrolado num lençol.

Calçando as pantufas, Naruto saiu do quarto e atravessou o corredor em direção ao banheiro, de olhos ainda meio fechados, sem nem perceber que a porta da cozinha estava apenas encostada, em vez de fechada.

- Maldito banheiro gelado – ele reclamou ao entrar no cômodo, e ouviu uma risadinha vinda de algum lugar do lado de fora.

Ignorando a risada, ele fez uso das facilidades sanitárias, deu descarga, lavou as mãos e saiu correndo direto para o quarto.

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Sai encostado na pequena varanda do apartamento, que ficava do lado exatamente oposto ao da porta, usando apenas uma blusa de manga curta e uma calça de pijama azul que Naruto o tinha emprestado na noite anterior. Nas mãos, tinha a caneca de café fumegante.

- Mas por onde você passou que eu não vi? - Naruto perguntou, a surpresa fazendo-o aumentar demais o tom de voz. Isso acabou assustando Sai, que não tinha ouvido a porta se abrir e quase engasgou com o café.

- Ah, você já voltou - disse Sai, limpando com a blusa as gotas de café que tinham escorrido por seu pescoço. Naruto observou, metade interessado, metade com frio enquanto o abdômen do moreno se manteve exposto. - E acho que o horário permite falar mais baixo.

Naruto fez uma careta.

- É, talvez eu tenha alarmado os vizinhos. Mas a culpa é meio sua.

- Minha? - Sai questionou, antes de tomar um novo gole do café.

- É, sua. Eu não estava esperando nada disso.

- Isso o quê?

- Você encostado na minha varanda sem o menor sinal de estar com frio, você tomando meu café, você rindo da minha cara... - Naruto fez uma pausa. - Tudo que se refere a "você por aqui", acho.

Sai piscou.

- Foi um elogio?

- ... Não sei, mas talvez.

Sai corou de leve, o que fez Naruto sorrir sem perceber.

O loiro começou a esfregar os braços para espantar o frio que ainda o incomodava, o que o fez se lembrar de uma dúvida anterior.

- Erm... Sai?

- Sim?

- Não está com frio, não?

Por trás da caneca erguida, Sai franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo pensar no assunto. Por fim, deu de ombros.

- Não muito. Já me acostumei.

- Ao frio?

- Sim. - Baixou a xícara vazia. - Acho o inverno em Konoha bastante agradável. É a temperatura perfeita para manter a mente acordada e afiada o dia todo.

A cara de incredulidade de Naruto quase o fez rir, mas Sai se conteve a tempo.

- Onde nasci era bem mais frio do que aqui, acredite – completou, o que deixou Naruto boquiaberto.

- Cara, como é que você ainda está vivo? Não, espera - ele disse, antes que Sai pudesse dar alguma resposta. - Guarda essa resposta até eu voltar pros meus cobertores. Aqui tá frio demais pra falar de mais frio.

Dessa vez, Sai não conseguiu segurar a risada, que saiu mais alta do que deveria.

- E quem está falando alto demais pro horário agora? - Naruto provocou, praticamente se jogando na cama.

- A culpa é meio sua! – Sai respondeu, a voz e as risadas saindo abafadas por conta da mão tapando parcialmente a boca.

Da cama, Naruto sorriu mais, enrolado em todas as cobertas disponíveis.

- Agora sim, me conte mais sobre esse inverno muito mais frio da sua terra natal. – Fez um bico, pensando melhor. – Ou então venha aqui pra baixo também, e depois me conte.

- Já estou indo. – Sai se virou para a porta, mas não se dirigiu a ela. Em vez disso, espreguiçou-se longamente, alongando o corpo o máximo possível para sentir o ar fresco da manhã em todos os seus poros.

- Só de olhar pra você, eu fico com frio. Anda logo. – O bico que Naruto fazia aumentou ainda mais.

Sai ainda foi à cozinha e demorou alguns minutos, lavando a caneca, só porque ele podia, enquanto Naruto resmungava sobre pessoas em particular que só podiam ser feitas de gelo ou algo do tipo..

* * *

**N/A:** O capítulo é a coisa mais levinha possível, mas o sofrimento pra escrever foi grande (pra finalizar então, nem queiram imaginar). Só terminei porque quero terminar esse desafio... E bem, Sai e Naruto. Acho que o ship merece esforço e amor.


End file.
